


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>incomplete story dedicated to someone whose story has been completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

This is a story about a girl who falls in love with a werewolf.

It’s also a story about a girl who becomes a werewolf and then falls in love with a girl who falls in love with a werewolf.

This is a story about people falling in love.

And pancakes.

-

Storybrooke Library is a cold building with metal book shelves holding books that have not been read.

Belle loves every inch of it.

-

The library has an extensive section on supernatural creatures. None of the books in this extensive section are related to werewolves. At least not specifically. Belle knows this because she’s gone through them, trying to find information on Ruby’s condition. State of- She doesn’t know how to refer to it without being regarded as rude.

-

Ruby takes to wearing run down clothes during the full moon.

-

Some say that love is watching someone die. I disagree. Love is watching someone kill themselves.

-

“How do you let someone know that you want to, um, you want to kiss them?”

-

Once upon a time, as these stories have a tendency to start with, a Beauty was in desperate want of a Good Book. The kind of Good Book that one found in a library, except the Beauty had already searched, to no avail. She had found good books, but not a single Good Book.

“Hi.”

“Hey, Ruby.”

“Are you waiting for someone?”

“No, I- Uh, just me.”

“I wanted to apologize. For- for handcuffing you in the library, that one time.”

“Oh. Apology accepted. You were in a state and you couldn’t be held accountable-”

“That doesn’t excuse what I did. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Ruby, honestly.”

“Thanks. So, pancakes?”

“Right, yes, sorry. Pancakes sound lovely.”

“I’ll be right back.”

“No need to-” Belle looked at the book, “rush.”

-

“What’s your favourite book?”

“Mine?”

Belle nodded.

Ruby starts-

-

“I was thinking, and. Pancakes.”

“Right, coming right up.”

“No, I mean for you.”

-

How you’re supposed to tell someone you love them is you tell them you love them. Ruby doesn’t know that she’s supposed to feel her heart climbing out of her throat and her palms sweat decades worth, so she doesn’t tell her.

It’s hard to explain, being in love, so she tells Belle she might be feverish, and should probably go back to bed. Belle reads her a bedtime story, and Ruby throws the candles in the trash can in the morning.

- 

She didn’t know she was doing it until Granny told her to stop it.

“Stop what?”

“Growling.”

She hadn’t even noticed she was doing it, but as soon as her grandmother mentioned it, she couldn’t take her mind off it.

“I’ll take this out, just stay here.”

That’s when she noticed that she harboured feelings for the girl.

She hung up her apron and ran out the back door.

-

“Hi.”

“Hey,”

-

There’s something to be said about you when your girlfriend is a werewolf.

Scratch that.

This should start before that. This starts before.

-

“Okay, no, what are you doing here?”

“Ordering lunch?”

“No, I mean, with Gold- Rumple, and asking Granny if I’m sick, and doing the flirting and I really cannot deal with killing someone else this week, and-”

“I’ll just go, then, shall I?”

“I didn’t- Belle, I didn’t mean that. I’m just under a lot of stress right now and,”

-

It comes to her at 2 a.m., hits her like a snow ball (thanks, Henry Mills.) in the face (thank you, Emma Swan.) and she feels a rush.

She’s in love.

She doesn’t actually _mean to,_ but she kind-of-sort-of-maybe did.

It’s wholly inconvenient, of course. She wishes it were as simple as turning a page, because that’s the only way she’s actually fallen in love before now.

(The _other time_ , with Rum- Gold, she had just found herself loving him, not being _in love_ with him. She wonders if there’s an actual difference, and she remembers a smile with her pancakes, and she thinks that _yes, there’s a difference._ )

She curses and tries to go back to sleep, but she can’t. Not after that.

She sits up, walks to the bathroom, brushes her teeth, (thank you, Granny.) She puts on a dress, one that Ruby helped her buy, on one of their ‘Let’s get Belle a real life in Storybrooke (and somehow that includes shopping for as many clothes as possible)’ adventures, and walks into the kitchen, for tea.

Tea turns out to not be such a good idea.

She ends up nursing the cup until 6 a.m. and she knows that it’s around that time because that’s when Granny walks in, asks her why she’s awake at such an hour, and tells her to go wake Ruby up, because the girl’s a nuisance and she won’t wake up.

She agrees, because Granny’s persuasive and Belle does like to help when she can, and they’ve been _oh so kind_.

Ruby sleeps in the smallest pair of boxer shorts imaginable, and a t-shirt that was about five sizes too big. Belle thinks it’s adorable.

“Rubes, your grandmother sent me, you have to wake up,” Belle says. Ruby turns and reveals a slip of her midriff. Belle thinks about how much easier her life would be if Ruby wasn’t a heavy sleeper. Or if she actually wore clothes to sleep. “Ruby, you have to wake up, now.”

Ruby groans.

-

The thing about being in love with a bookworm is you have to get used to having books literally everywhere. That’s a complete lie; you get used to the books easily, it’s the stories that will get you.


End file.
